


jumping dancing tumbling loving

by bakalaka



Category: Tumbling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka





	jumping dancing tumbling loving

\- Извини, я не могу ответить на твои чувства, - произносит Кияма при всех, склоняется в поклоне. Разгибаться он не хочет, чтобы не видеть чужие слезы. Он уже давно зарекся сближаться с кем-то до такой степени, но, как оказалось, иногда с твоей стороны не требуется вообще никаких действий.

После возвращения из лагеря Кияма проводит вечер на пляже. Курит в одиночестве, привалившись спиной к теплому бетонному блоку, волны лениво докатываются до носков потрепанных в драках ботинок. Кияма задумчиво трет переносицу пальцами с зажатой сигаретой, и едкий дым попадает прямо в нос и глаза.

Наверное, не стоило рассчитывать, что все будет легко: вот он придет в клуб и сразу же найдет себе друзей и занятие, которые отвлекут от неприятных воспоминаний. У него так не получится, надо было давно усвоить урок.

Проблема в том, что в этот раз бросать все на полпути и отступать, прятаться за книжкой, кулаками, молчанием он не собирается. Но и не может позволить, чтобы ушел Мизусава или кто-либо другой, кому он снова умудрился доставить проблемы одним фактом своего существования.

Придется постараться, бормочет Кияма себе под нос. Придется постараться, как бы ни было тяжело.

\---

Понимание накрывает его через несколько дней.

В раздевалке как всегда галдеж и споры, Ватару рядом с ним хмурится и злится, потому что никак не может понять объяснения Юты. Кияма, кажется, наизусть выучил новую расстановку уже по пузатым пупсам, без тренировки. Спасаясь от скуки, он переводит взгляд: балки над потолком, заваленный стол, лестница к двери, худые плечи переодевающегося Мизусавы.

Кияма застывает, смотрит снизу вверх, сквозь железные прутья лестницы и комки одежды на перилах. Сейчас все воспринимается совершенно иначе, не так, как в лагере: неожиданно, неприятно, на виду у десятков не так уж благодушно настроенных человек.

Мизусава не сказал, что Кияма ему нравится. Или что он хотел бы с ним общаться. Он сказал, что любит его уже три года. И это спокойное признание, твердая уверенность в своих словах, молчание в ответ на насмешки обманули Кияму, он среагировал только на тон, а не на слова - как собака, которую хозяин успокоил ласковым голосом.

Он задумывается над смыслом, и его охватывает паника и страх – еще больший, чем во время драк с несколькими противниками.

Три года, которые он потратил на ненависть, чувство вины и отдаление ото всех. Кияма был уверен, что так ограждает возможных друзей от сомнительного удовольствия в очередной раз попасть в неприятности из-за него, но даже своим равнодушием навредил.

Мизусава закрывает шкафчик, оглядывается и сразу же ловит его взгляд. Сжимает пальцами поручни и улыбается – открыто, незнакомо. Улыбнуться в ответ Кияма не может. Так же, как и отвести взгляд. Так же, как смириться с положением вещей.

Он планирует подойти и извиниться – теперь уже намного искреннее, серьезнее и за другое: не за то, что не может ответить на чувства Мизусавы, а за то, что тот сам додумался извиняться.

\---

Раньше Кияма никогда не обращал на Мизусаву внимания, тот был одним из его одноклассников, одним из странных парней, которые занимаются акробатикой. Кияма выжидает подходящего момента и узнает много интересных вещей, пока наблюдает.

Мизусава улыбается - гораздо чаще, чем раньше, Кияма уверен: капитану, Ватару, Реске, даже самому Кияме, от чего тот чувствует себя неловко, хотя и понимает Мизусаву: когда самый потаенный секрет, даже постыдный, становится известен, нельзя не почувствовать облегчения.

Возможно, стоит сказать, что ему жаль.

Или что он не хотел, чтобы все так обернулось.

Но Мизусаве явно лучше, и Кияма не решается нарушить установившееся между ними спокойное молчание.

\---

Через некоторое время Кияма начинает сомневаться, был ли вообще разговор в лагере.

Мизусава никаких признаков влюбленности не проявляет. Даже наоборот.

\- Не думаю, что стоит менять Канеко на Кияму, у него пока плохо получается стойка на руках, а без этого элемента мы очень рискуем.

Эти слова неожиданно задевают. Кияма тренируется достаточно далеко, но голос Мизусавы слышит прекрасно. Тот сидит вместе с капитаном возле кромки мата, сложив ноги по-турецки, кивает в такт музыке, отбивает дробь карандашом по полу, отсчитывая движения для новой программы. Плеер он с капитаном делит – по одному наушнику на каждого.

Кияма ненадолго прекращает попытки продержаться в воздухе с вытянутыми ногами больше одной секунды, опускается на корточки, делая вид, что подтягивает носки. Ему не приходится ждать долго.

\- Зато у Реске классно получается! – Кияма незаметно поднимает голову, но предосторожности не нужны: Мизусава поглощен разглядыванием Реске, который только что без труда сделал сальто назад с места. – Повезло, что он пришел в клуб.

\- Да, у нас реальный шанс сделать хорошую программу к чемпионату. Слушай, насчет этого перехода…

Мизусава переводит взгляд на схемы перед собой.

Реске валится набок под общий хохот.

Кияма тренирует стойку на руках всю ночь.

\---

Чем старательнее Кияма избегает неловких ситуаций, тем чаще в них попадает.

Он провожал Мизусаву до дома, чтобы узнать, где тот живет и никогда не ходить больше этим путем, держался далеко позади, но Мизусава обернулся именно в тот момент, когда Кияма в одиночестве застыл перед железнодорожным переездом.

В другой день их оставили убираться в классе, Кияма несколько раз проверил, кто составлял расписание – но нет, действительно совпадение, а не шутка. Кияма молчал: хоть прошло уже много времени, выбросить из головы признание Мизусавы не получалось. А учитывая то, что он никогда не был хорошим собеседником, обстановка сложилась не слишком приятная. Мизусава молчал тоже, но как-то весело, легко, не напрягаясь. Непохоже на несчастную любовь, как-то отстраненно заметил про себя Кияма и почему-то расстроился.

Самая большая его ошибка была в том, что он забыл об остальных членах клуба. А особенно о Ватару и его мании помогать всем вокруг.

\- Ммм, слушай, Мизусава, - начинает вдруг Ватару, - а ты когда-нибудь… ну, целовался с… ну, с кем-нибудь?

Кияма чуть не выпрыгивает из общей ванны с криком, но внешне, конечно, сохраняет спокойствие. Это давно уже не касается его, наверняка все забыли и про фотографию в пропуске, и про слезы Мизусавы, и про его собственное неловкое бормотание, но ничего не может с собой поделать: чувствует, как горячо становится щекам.

Еще минуту назад они все обсуждали надвигающийся чемпионат, а теперь говорят об отношениях Мизусавы, причем Ватару наверняка под «кем-нибудь» подразумевает «с мальчиком». Кияме неинтересно. Никому не должно быть интересно, но на самом деле вскоре он остается один: все остальные незаметно перемещаются поближе к Мизусаве, будто вода их сама донесла, прибила к противоположному бортику.

Это даже со стороны выглядит пугающе, и Мизусава инстинктивно опускается ниже - так, что вода доходит до ключиц, отражается в глазах, от чего те кажутся просто огромными.

\- Так что? Мизусава? – не отстает Ватару и ободряюще обнимает за голые плечи, легонько встряхивает. Круги бегут по воде и разбиваются о грудь застывшего Киямы.

Все ждут ответа, Кияма тоже ждет, возможно, сильнее кого бы то ни было. Мизусава прикрывает глаза, ресницы ложатся на побледневшие щеки, он задумчиво трет мокрой рукой лоб – капля смешно повисает на носу, но Мизусава быстро смахивает ее и тут же говорит:

\- Нет, никогда, - и улыбается, а бледность уходит, уступая место румянцу.

Кияме кажется, что вода вокруг него закипает.

Это странный вопрос, прямой, в стиле Ватару, тому всегда нужно услышать подтверждение даже очевидному. Кияма не знает, почему мысль о том, что это могло оказаться неочевидным, так его злит. Скорее всего, просто неприятие идеи того, что два парня могут целоваться, или обнимать друг друга, или трогать, или испытывать чувства большие, чем дружба. Мизусава еще что-то говорит смущенно, опустив голову, а Кияма задумывается, как далеко тот мог зайти в своих мечтах за три года.

А потом Мизусава поднимается, просто встает и выходит из круга любопытных друзей. Их взгляды не могут не встретиться, но Кияма предпочитает смотреть на прилипшие к тонкой шее волосы. Ему стыдно и немного страшно, словно Мизусава может понять, что он только что представлял, как тот представлял самого Кияму.

\- Кияма, пошли, - все вскоре вылезают из ванной, и Ватару окликает его уже около выхода.

\- Идите, я попозже, - бормочет Кияма и выкручивает кран с холодной водой.

\---

Что-то тянет, мучает, не отпускает, протаскивает каждый день по тем же ощущениям и чувствам: неудовлетворенность, волнение, сожаление. Он просто жалок. Если бы мог, то набил бы себе морду, чтобы избавиться от уверенности, что он постоянно теряет что-то, упускает, позволяет уйти важному и необходимому.

Кияма помнит, как на секунду, в самый первый момент потрясения пожелал, чтобы этого Мизусавы никогда не было: и его самого, и его больных, неестественных, глупых чувств. Если бы Мизусава сейчас действительно исчез, Кияма оказался бы в вакууме. Незаметно, но все время он посвятил молчаливому наблюдению, изучению, охоте и выжиданию, сделает ли Мизусава что-то необычное.

Он не делает вообще ничего, что было бы связано с самим Киямой, а не его обязанностями в клубе.

Сидя на задней парте, Кияма считает позвонки, когда Мизусава наклоняет голову и ворот пиджака отходит от шеи. Или пытается угадать, над чем тот размышляет, если Мизусава начинается теребить пальцами мочку левого уха. Знает о всех звонках или сообщениях, которые получает Мизусава – он каждый раз дергается и почти всегда стукается пальцами о парту, стремительно опуская руку вниз, чтобы достать вибрирующий телефон из кармана.

Кияма милостиво разрешает себе думать, что боится потерять Мизусаву – как друга. Как любого из клуба. Как любого из его немногочисленных знакомых.

\---

Они все в кинотеатре – идея Ватару, естественно. Завалив тест по физике, тот решил, что клубу мужской гимнастики в срочном порядке необходимо увидеть новый фильм про Камен Райдеров.

Мизусава сидит справа от него, щебечет с Тсучией, наклоняется близко к собеседнику, Кияма косит взглядом и при удачном раскладе, если на экране яркий кадр, может увидеть, как Мизусава улыбается комментариям. Кияме не особо интересен фильм, но очень хочется шикнуть и прекратить их разговор. Вдобавок они еще и едят поп-корн из одного ведерка, иногда Мизусава застывает с полуоткрытым ртом, увлекшись зрелищем – и тогда Кияма начинает ненавидеть поп-корн с маниакальной страстью. В конце концов, этот хруст действительно отвлекает.

Мизусава вертится и порой задевает его коленкой, торчащей из фигурно-дырявого джинсового комбинезона – эти места на бедре горят, словно по ним прошлись наждачкой. Руки у Киямы ледяные.

План наладить с Мизусавой дружеские отношения с треском проваливается: после сеанса Кияма не может нормально ответить даже на вопрос, понравился ли ему фильм. Мизусава явно принимает угрюмость на свой счет и заметно расстраивается, но только кивает головой и отходит к остальным.

\---

\- Таку! Есть дело! – трагический шепот Реске отлично слышно в раздевалке, и тут же Ватару с Ниппори прекращают орать, а Юта – рассказывать про соперников. Все поворачиваются в сторону диванов, Кияма залезает в шкафчик чуть ли не по самые плечи.

\- Мне нужна помощь. Я тут пригласил девчонку на свидание, классная такая девчонка. Короче! Можешь помочь с одеждой? Ну, там, чтобы красиво. Знаешь… Элегантно.

Кияма осторожно оглядывается. Реске нашептывает так, что губы почти задевают чужое ухо. Мизусава выглядит смущенным:

\- Я? Почему я?

Кияма весь напрягается, предчувствуя полную ерунду.

\- Ну как же! – расцветает Реске. – А кто еще? – он хлопает Мизусаву по коленке. – Все же знают, что ты этот… ну!

Мизусава застывает с неуверенной улыбкой на губах, а Кияма как-то спокойно для себя решает, что если Реске произнесет это вслух, запрет на драки нарушится самым оглушительным образом.

\- Блин! Метросексуал! – наконец выдает Реске и складывает ладони, прося помощи. Тсучия тихонько хихикает, Ватару ржет в голос. – Ты так круто одеваешься, когда не надо носить форму! Умоляю!

\- Я не уверен, - Мизусава трет пальцем бровь, - но постараюсь. Зайти к тебе домой?

\- Аааа, - орет Реске, совершенно забыв об окружающих, - было бы отлично! Знаешь, где я живу?

\- Да, помню…

Кияма оглушительно хлопает шкафчиком, не рассчитав сил, Мизусава замолкает.

\---  
Чемпионат совсем близко, и тренировки занимают все время: Кияма не помнит, чтобы он когда-либо торчал в одном месте так долго.

\- Еще раз! – говорит ему Мизусава, и Кияма послушно прыгает. Переворачивается. Встает на руки. Падает.

\- Так, - задумчиво оглядывает его Мизусава и автоматически протягивает руку, чтобы помочь встать. – Давай попробуем по-другому.

Давай.

Давай попробуем по-другому, хочет сказать Кияма уже очень давно.

Дай мне второй шанс. Дай мне возможность ответить тебе снова. Разреши мне выразить благодарность за то, что когда-то любил меня, доверял, зная обо мне лишь плохое.

Кияма сжимает зубы. Он недоволен: и то, что стойка все еще не получается, - самая незначительная причина. Ему кажется, что за два месяца он узнал о Мизусаве все, и уверен, что тот выслушает его в любое время, отнесется с пониманием и никогда никому не расскажет – он ко всем относится хорошо, помогает молча и спокойно. Так же, как любил раньше Кияму.

Молча и спокойно.

Кияма прыгает. Делает стойку, но его снова ведет в сторону.

Мизусава придерживает его ноги за щиколотки, выравнивает, понемногу отпускает, скользя ладонями от ступней Киямы по голени, на секунду легко, почти незаметно касается пальцами выемки под коленом. Кияма держит стойку великолепно – просто потому, что стремительно деревенеет, застывает, не в силах даже дышать.

\- Вот, отлично! – ободряюще говорит Мизусава и отступает на шаг назад.

«Вот, отлично», - соглашается Кияма и падает, и это до ужаса символичное падение, которое не имеет ничего общего со стреляющей болью в запястье под повязкой.

\- Таку, можешь помочь? – кричит с другого конца зала Юта, Мизусава кивает, поворачивается к Кияме. - Все нормально?

Кияма молча наблюдает, как Мизусава бежит учить гимнастике Ниппори.

Не совсем нормально.

Совсем ненормально.

Он точно не влюбился в Мизусаву.

Хочет, чтобы тот с ним разговаривал. Смеялся. Рассказал, что чувствовал все это время. Был рядом и никуда не исчезал. У Киямы мелькает мысль, не вклеить ли фотографию Мизусавы в школьный пропуск, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться?

\---

А потом все становится правильно.

Будто Кияма просыпается после долгого, скучного, повторяющегося сна.

Выныривает на поверхность, достигнув дна и поднявшись обратно.

Выходит из игры, в которой был совсем другим, не похожим на себя персонажем.

Он снова смотрит на Мизусаву, но уже не таясь и не стесняясь, в попытках понять, что же его сломало, заставило убедить себя в странных чувствах, изменить отношение к этому мальчику.

Ничего. Не находит ничего.

Он подходит к Мизусаве и спрашивает про клуб, класс, экзамены, добавляет что-то про погоду и не ощущает больше тянущего беспокойства и неловкого смущения. Этот день Кияма запоминает легко – как и следующий, когда они встречают банду Акабане.

Ватару или не замечает, или делает вид, что не замечает ненависти в глазах бывшего друга, проходит мимо, оставляя опасность позади. Кияма оглядывается: он отлично знает, что от некоторых проблем просто так не избавиться.

И не ошибается.

В следующий раз Кияма видит Мизусаву, да и всех остальных уже на грязном полу заброшенной стройки.

\---

После праздничного ужина они выходят все вместе – даже Ватару некоторое время уныло бредет рядом, пиная все попадающиеся на пути банки и бутылки. Видимо, чтобы не пнуть уткнувшегося в телефон Хино.

Проходят мимо школы, хотя всем не по пути, дурачатся в свете единственного фонаря: кричат и бегают вокруг Киямы, сидящего над сброшенными сумками, как дракон над кладом.

Ватару, Реске и Ниппори с ними прощаются, по одному отваливаются все остальные, а Кияма все идет и идет за Мизусавой, давно упустив возможность повернуть к дому.

Мизусава не возражает.

Кияме спокойно, и весело, и легко – как не было уже очень давно. Отличная выдалась весна, думает он. Что бы там ни происходило, отличная.

Мизусава останавливается перед железнодорожным переездом, похоже, что тот слегка покраснел, но это отблеск мигающего красного цвета светофора. Вокруг ни души, поезда не видно, но Мизусава не спешит нарушить правила, чтобы поскорее оказаться дома.

Вдалеке слышится ленивый гудок, Кияма шарит по карманам в поисках мятой пачки, закуривает – без удовольствия, но первые же затяжки наполняет его еще большим спокойствием, равнодушием моря в штиль. Вдыхает пару раз и выбрасывает почти полную сигарету.

\- Ты не бросил курить? – подает голос Мизусава, склоняет голову набок. Его лица Кияма не видит – прямо в глаза бьет свет приближающегося состава.

\- Нет, - отвечает он. – От вредных привычек сложно избавиться. А ты свою бросил? – Кияма очень надеется, что из-за нарастающего шума Мизусава не услышит. – Перестал любить меня?

\- Нет, - говорит Мизусава удивленно, и Кияма чувствует удар в грудь – но это всего лишь волна теплого воздуха. В ушах у него гремит, земля под ногами трясется, а в глазах рябит.

\- Ну тогда пиздец, - констатирует он, понимает, что первый раз ругается при Мизусаве, пытается исправиться. – Извини. Черт.

Шагает навстречу, просто хватает за плечи, держит, решая, что делать дальше со смотрящим на него снизу вверх Мизусавой. В его глазах нет страха или удивления, только ожидание. Портфель оттягивает руку, но Кияма боится поправить его, чтобы случайно не упустить Мизусаву.

Он непроизвольно закрывает глаза, но прекрасно ощущает прикосновения: руки, скользнувшие под пиджак, стиснувшие ткань рубашки, обнимающие его так же крепко, как он сам обнимает поникшие плечи.

Поезд уносится дальше, но на другую сторону они не переходят.

\---

Знакомство и первое свидание затянулось на три года, поэтому все остальные стадии проходят быстро, несутся вперед без остановок. Кияма чувствует себя так, словно они с Мизусавой сидят на последнем ряду американских горок непристегнутыми.

На следующий день Кияма показывает Мизусаве боковую лестницу на крышу: попасть в нее можно со второго этажа и если есть ключ. У Киямы он есть.

Они поднимаются на самый верх, некоторое время стоят друг напротив друга, пока не встречаются взглядами. Кияма с облегчением понимает, что все по-настоящему, все вчера было на самом деле: и грохочущий поезд, и грохочущее сердце в груди.

Двигаются так синхронно, даже дотошному Юте бы понравилось. Выдыхают одновременно: Мизусава – в ткань белой рубашки, Кияма – в мягкие волосы на макушке. Он скользит ладонями по рукам Мизусавы вверх, чтобы обнять сильнее в попытке наверстать все то время, что они потеряли. От дыхания Мизусавы горячо, и от солнечного сплетения расходятся по телу волны тепла. Это так приятно, что подкашиваются ноги.

Кияма слышит слабый отголосок звонка – они пропустили урок целиком. Не то чтобы это его волновало. Не то чтобы это волновало Мизусаву.

\- Придешь ночью на пляж? – спрашивает Кияма, отстраняясь. Теплый ветер бьет в лицо, и он не может остановиться: поправляет волосы Мизусавы, отводит челку за ухо, проводя пальцем по чистому лбу, виску с бледнеющим синяком, гладкой скуле. Волосы падают обратно, но Кияма не отчаивается, у него еще много попыток.

\- Приду.

\- Ты сможешь? А твои родители?

\- Приду, - повторяет Мизусава и закрывает глаза.

Кияма дышит полной грудью.

\---

Море шепчет рядом, играет отсветами прибрежных огней, подмигивает далеким маяком. В воздухе слишком много звуков, чтобы вычленить хоть один.

Волны снова изредка лижут носки ботинок Киямы – и босые пятки Мизусавы, и каждый раз тот использует, чтобы незаметно подобраться ближе - будто спасаясь от воды. Кияма не против, он с готовностью принимает Мизусаву в кольцо рук, прижимается грудью к худой спине, наслаждается приятной тяжестью и теплом чужого тела.

\- Чего ты ждал? – спрашивает Мизусава. Необходимость отвечать давит на Кияму, словно бетонный блок позади сдвинулся и навалился на него. Он опускает голову на плечо Мизусавы, ощущает пульс на тонкой шее. Скрещивает руки на чужой груди, скрючивается над Мизусавой, как коршун над добычей.

\- Не знаю. Ты выглядел таким веселым, словно мой отказ – лучшее, что было в твоей жизни.

Мизусава смеется, щекочет дыханием запястье – там, где от браслета осталась едва заметная полоса незагорелой кожи.

\- Ну, я решил, что это прорыв. Я получил возможность иногда говорить с тобой и видеть не только раз в месяц, когда ты приходил в класс после очередной драки.

Кияма вздыхает, чувствуя вину, но сейчас совершенно точно неподходящее время для извинений.

\- Я не мог поверить, что ты серьезно.

\- Я тоже. А потом пошел в библиотеку отдирать твою фотографию из школьного экземпляра выпускного альбома.

Они смеются вместе, и Кияма счастлив, что появилось что-то уникальное, не связанное с клубом, принадлежащее лишь им двоим. Мизусава поворачивается сам или Кияма разворачивает его, зачем-то в волнении сжимает коленями узкие бедра, запускает руки под футболку, устраивает ладони на чужой талии.

Они наконец целуются, и Кияма уверен, что море вышло из берегов и накрыло его с головой.

\---

Как Мизусава терпел три года, Кияма не понимает. Внутри все горит, дрожит от нетерпения, крутит от сдерживаемых желаний. Последние дни в школе перед каникулами самые унылые: получение аттестатов, уборка классов и клуба, беседы с классным руководителем – и никакой возможности остаться наедине.

\- Ну. Вот.

Кияма бросает портфель возле стены, мрачно наблюдает, как Мизусава проходит в комнату. Надо было бы убраться. Вернее, он убирался. Но сейчас, когда в комнате кто-то еще, она все равно кажется ужасно маленькой, грязной и вообще дурацкой.

Мизусава стоит посередине, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, сцепив руки за спиной, и осторожно поглядывает по сторонам.

\- Ух ты, кровать возле окна! – улыбается он и аккуратно становится коленями на матрас, чтобы выглянуть наружу.

\- Это чтобы читать было удобнее, – зачем-то начинает объяснять Кияма и осекается. Он нервничает уже из-за одного вида Мизусавы в своей комнате, на своей кровати – не потому, что кто-то может прийти. У матери дневная смена, а если спустя десять лет после ухода объявится отец, Кияма очень удивится.

\- Иди сюда, - Мизусава хлопает по матрасу рядом с собой, забирается глубже, чтобы облокотиться спиной о подоконник. Кияма устраивается рядом и не протестует, когда Мизусава переплетает их пальцы.

Они молчат. Кияма паникует, он не знает, чем развлечь гостя: есть куча книг в углу и кровать возле окна.

Кияма закуривает - перед этим неловко повернувшись назад, нашарив пачку и выудив сигарету – все одной рукой, не желая отпускать Мизусаву от себя. Тот смотрит на него внимательно:

\- Дай мне попробовать.

\- Еще чего, – бурчит Кияма и тут же тушит сигарету, словно опасаясь, что Мизусава попробует отобрать ее силой. – Что-то не особо ты радостный…

Мизусава улыбается – даже не Кияме, а скорее, себе.

\- Очень.

\- Ну ладно, Мизусава.

\- Таку. Мое имя – Таку.

\- Это для тебя важно?

\- Нет, совсем нет.

\- Точно.

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, Таку.

Называть его по имени странно, это как скороговорка, но с каждым разом все легче.

\- Таку, - шепчет Кияма, усаживая Мизусаву себе на колени.

«Таку», - думает он, когда Мизусава мягко заставляет его наклонить голову и целует в шею.

\- Таку, - рычит Кияма, не зная, чего хочет: чтобы тот прекратил ерзать на нем или чтобы не останавливался никогда. – Ты слишком смелый для человека, который раньше не целовался, - говорит он, припоминая старый разговор в ванной.

\- Три года, - улыбается Мизусава и отстегивает лямку на комбинезоне. – Три года, Кияма. Я понял, что мне хочется не держаться с тобой за руку, в конце первого.

Кияма краснеет, жутко, до боли в щеках.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты еще на меня и…

\- Много раз, - округляет глаза Мизусава.

\- Козлина, - смущенно бросает Кияма и опрокидывает Мизусаву на спину, отстегивает вторую лямку и вытряхивает его из комбинезона, как котенка из коробки, хорошо хоть за шкирку не берет. Мизусава молча лежит перед ним в футболке и белье, и вся его смелость куда-то улетучилась. Решительность Киямы – тоже.

Он поддается внезапному порыву и целует острую коленку, торчащую сбоку. Знает, что совсем не должен этого делать, ему просто хочется – и это нормально, но Мизусава вдруг закрывает лицо руками.

\- Эй, - паникует Кияма, - Таку! Ты там ревешь что ли?

\- Дурак, - всхлипывает Мизусава и тянет его к себе за ворот рубашки, сильно, резко, аж ткань трещит, целует, обвивает руками. Кияма обнимает его в ответ и уже не пытается отстраниться или что-то предпринять, они просто целуются, а солнце через открытое окно греет Кияме спину.

Потом Мизусава сам укладывает его по своему желанию, садится сверху, но при этом умудряется не разрывать поцелуя.

\- Ого, - шепчет Кияма в перерыве.

\- А что ты думал? Я же занимаюсь гимнастикой, если ты не заметил, - говорит Мизусава ему в шею.

\- Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты назвал меня бревном?

Мизусава улыбается и выгибается еще сильнее, так, что Кияма уверен: теперь между их телами нет даже миллиметра дистанции.

Отличная была весна.

Но лето, понимает Кияма, будет еще лучше.


End file.
